


Does that Feel Better?

by DBsilverdragon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBsilverdragon/pseuds/DBsilverdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami help out when the Southern Water Tribe fishing ships are attacked by Killer Walrus Whales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does that Feel Better?

**Author's Note:**

> Thought something like this could happen at the end of Book 2 and before the beginning of Book 3.

“Minor injuries use only traditional methods. Save the healing pools for the serious injuries only.” Katara said. Asami nodded along with the other healers in the makeshift hospital before she turned to help the injured. A pod of killer walrus whales had attacked three of the fishing ships. The ships were able to limp home as the beasts continued to attack and harass.

Korra had gone out to help her people return home safely. Even though she was the Avatar, Asami still worried about her. _“I guess love will do that to a person.”_ Asami thought idly as she bandaged one of the ship hands.

“You do very good work, Asami,” Katara smiled down at her. “There must have been healers in your family line.”

“Thank you, Master Katara.” Asami blushed.

“Please, call me Katara.”

“The Avatar has been hurt.” Someone called out as they entered the room. Asami’s heart pounded in fright at the words she never wanted to hear.

“How bad?” Katara asked walking over to the two men who carried her. Asami right behind her.

“Nothing serious, thank the spirits.”

“I can walk, you know.” Korra muttered as she tried to get off the stretcher she was on.

“Let me look,” Katara said. The sound of her voice stilled Korra’s movements. The old woman smiled. “Take her to my room. Korra, let them do their job.” Korra only sighed and laid back down. Katara  turned to Asami, taking her hand. “You tend the Avatar.” She winked and Asami blushed. Katara stepped closer to her, motioning for Asami to lean close. “Our hearts belong to the Avatar. You are good for her. Love her the way I loved Aang.” Katara patted Asami’s hand and went to work on the others, leaving Asami alone.

Asami entered Katara’s private chamber to see Korra sitting on the edge of the bed, her head bowed, and her breathing harsh. “Korra?”

Korra’s head snapped up at the sound of Asami’s voice. Asami could see the rips and tears in the Avatar’s clothing and dried blood. “Hey, Asami,” Korra gave a lop-sided grin. “You should see what I did.”

“Drop the act, Avatar,” Asami scolded as she moved closer to Korra. In Asami’s hands she carried the bandages that she would use to patch up the minor injuries Korra received. “Just be thankful what you got was minor.”

Korra ducked her head. “Sorry.” Her voice was quiet.

Asami cocked her head to one side, studying Korra. “Clothes off, let’s see the damage.” She kept her voice even despite the fact that she had never told Korra her true feelings. Korra hesitated. Asami understood Korra’s silent wishes, she turned her back to the Avatar to give the woman a small amount of privacy as well as to calm her own rapidly beating heart. _“Calm down, Asami. You are here to patch her up.”_ Asami chided herself. She heard Korra shuffle behind her and the soft sound of clothing falling to the floor.

“Okay.” Korra’s voice quiet. Asami could hear a tremble in her voice. Asami swallowed hard, trying to maintain her composure as she turned around. Korra sat on the edge of the bed in tight undershorts and her chest binder, her hands in her lap. The sun that shone through the oiled skin windows gleamed off her dark brown skin, the definition of her muscles carved in shadow. “Asami?” Korra asked, snapping  Asami from her thoughts.

Asami shook her head. “Let’s see what you got yourself into.” She knelt down in front of Korra.

“Nothing a little water healing can’t sure.”

“Katara wants the healing pools for those who sustained more serious injuries. Besides, working with gears and whatnot, I’m good at patching people up,” Asami gave Korra a smile as she set to work. “You’re right, not to bad just scrapes really.” Asami gingerly wiped away the dried and caked blood on Korra’s calf. The muscle tenses under her touch, she looked up at Korra. “Are you okay?”

Korra’s eyes were half-lidded as she watched Asami’s ivory fingers against her skin. _“So soft. Nothing like I imagined,”_ Korra thought. _“I wonder of the rest of her feels the same way?”_ Korra shook her head briefly clearing her thoughts. “Yeah.” Her voice deep. The sound of her tone sent shivers through Asami.

“This might sting.” Asami warned as she dabbed a red colored liquid over the scrape she was working on.

“By the spirits, Asami,” Korra pulled her leg back. “Are you trying to do more damage?” Korra pouted, sticking her bottom lip out.

Asami laughed. “I’m sorry.”

“You should be.” Korra tried to sound indignant but failed as she smiled.

“Tell you what,” Asami wiped away the excess liquid. “Every time you do not flinch or pull away, I’ll,” She didn’t finish her sentence, instead she kissed near the area she had just took care of. “Better?”

“Yeah.” Korra answered, her throat feeling dry. Her lips were like her touch – soft.

 _“What did I just do?”_ Asami felt flustered, yet empowered as she watched Korra blush. She kept her hands steady as she worked on another scrape on Korra’s upper arm. She dabbed the red liquid on the wound and wiped away the excess. Korra did not flinch or pull away, though her hand was balled in a fist tight enough that her knuckles shown almost white. Asami placed a light kiss on Korra’s upper arm. “See that wasn’t so bad.”

 _“Bad,_ ” Korra thought. _“You have no idea.”_ Korra gave Asami a lop-sided grin. “Not bad at all.” Korra husky voice even rougher. Asami shivered at the sound. “Are you cold?” Korra asked.

“No. I’m okay.” Asami answered as she continued to examine Korra’s body for any more injuries. She found yet another scrape along Korra’s torso. “Lay back,” Asami ordered. “You have yet another.” Asami waited as Korra laid back on the bed, her feet still firmly planted on the floor. The cut ran from just below Korra’s right breast at an angle towards her belly button. _“My lips have to touch those abs.”_ Asami thought. _“I haven’t even told her my true feelings.”_

Korra watched as Asami carefully wiped away the dried caked blood along the worst of her wound. “A tusk mush have gotten closer than I thought.” Korra offered as she kept her eyes on Asami’s hands. With quick efficient movements, Asami was done all too soon for Korra’s liking.

“Uhuh,” Asami answers before pulling out another medicine soaked patch of cotton. “Ready?” Korra nodded her reply, her fists in balls at her sides. “Relax.” Asami’s voice soft. Korra laid her hands flat on the bed and breathed out slowly. Asami smiled watching Korra’s stomach move. She kept her movements quick and efficient. Korra didn’t flinch, but her abs tightened, much to Asami’s delight. Asami knelt over and kissed the abs that were before her, her hair falling across Korra’s stomach. Korra gave a soft moan. Asami bit her lip to hide her smile as she straighten up. “You can sit up know. I think I got them all.”

Korra’s heart pounded wildly remembering, memorizing the feeling of Asami’s lips and hair against her skin. Heat flooded her cheeks, she could not look Asami in the eye. “Thanks.” She mumbled.

Asami hooked her finger under Korra’s chin, drawing up the woman’s face to meet her own. She smiled down at the Avatar. “Not a problem.” The smile faded.

“What’s wrong?”

“I missed one.” Asami sat down beside Korra. It was a small tiny scrape near Korra’s lip that could heal easily on its own. _“Do I dare?”_ Asami turned to grab the medication. _“My lips have tasted her skin.”_

“Where?”

Asami held Korra’s chin in her hand and drabbed away the dried blood by the corner of Korra’s lips. “Hold still. You’ll not like the taste.” Asami gave a small chuckle. Korra screwed her eyes shut, steeling herself for the pain. It came sharp and quick. It was over. Asami pulled her hand away. “There.”

Korra waited, but Asami  only fidgeted with the medicine she used. “Well?”

“All done.”

Both women sat in silence. Korra cocked her head, studying Asami who refused to look at Korra now. Korra’s slow half-cocked smile grew wider as an idea formed. With tenderness she felt for Asami, Korra coaxed Asami to look at her with a touch of her hand. Blue eyes stared into green and with a unspoken bond growing between them, Korra leaned over and placed her lips hear Asami’s lips where Korra had received her wound. Korra lingered for a moment, reveling in the feel of Asami’s skin on her lips before she pulled away. “Since you wouldn’t kiss me, I wanted to kiss you. It was only fair.”


End file.
